


STIles

by jamesm97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Feels, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Magical Accidents, Misunderstandings, POV Derek Hale, Pregnant Braeden, Protective Derek, Scott McCall is a Bad Alpha, Scott is a Bad Friend, Secret Relationship, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, given by magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was having one of his rare good days he's surrounded by his messed up pack after being back for a couple months and so far not many bad things have happened.</p><p>Of course their was a witch that Stiles pissed of but that's nothing new.</p><p>He doesn't really expect the fall out from the witch attack to happen weeks later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	STIles

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so my laptop is broken and getting repaired so I wrote this on my iPhone so I'm sorry for the mistakes likely to be in this.

STIles

It was a pretty normal day to be honest and Derek was for one very thankful for this. The past couple of weeks have been non stop action with like fifty witches attempting to make Beacon Hills their home because the of the power flowing through it thanks to Scott,Allison and Stiles little sacrifice to power up the nemeton. 

The witches for the most part were harmless a few were stubborn but the most serious injury any of them sustained was Stiles getting flung into a tree cause he called one of the witches a crazy cat lady.

And to be honest he totally deserved it the witch looked crazy so the idiot should have seen that coming for being stupid enough to insult her to her face.

They were all in the loft the new pack meeting place apparently, all doing their own thing.

Cora was on Isaac’s knees and making out with him and to be honest Derek was kind of wanting to break Isaac’s jaw for even touching his sister but the threats Cora gave him when she told him she and Isaac were dating him are the only reason he's not.

Lydia and Parrish are researching what being a Hellhound means because even after they discovered that little secret out while Derek was with Cora in South America apparently they still don't know what the fuck that means or what abilities he has.

Kira and Scott are making gooey eyes at each other whilst playing on Marino kart with Liam and Mason keeps laughing at his best friends sickened faces because the sheer amount of lust coming from Scott and Kira was a little nauseous.

Brett the newest edition to the pack was sitting out on the balcony totally texting Stiles even if all these other buffoons haven't figured them out yet the two are totally dating.

Stiles however wasn't here he hardly ever comes to the loft anymore after the whole incident with a chimera called Theo manipulating Scott into thinking Stiles was turning into a cold blooded killer.

Even though Stiles tries to act as if he's fine now Derek can still tell the teen if pissed of and has a right to be because Scott acted like an idiot.

“What you thinking bout?” Braeden asks handing him a cup of coffee it doesn't really do anything for him but it tastes okay.

“About how lucky we are nothing has attac…….” He tells her only to be cut off with her hand over his mouth.

“Don’t finish that sentence because if you fuck up my weekend by jinxing us I will shoot you” she tells him though she's smiling so she's not serious obviously.

“Should you be handling guns? In your current situation?” Liam asks smirking.

“I'm pregnant not dying God”she fumes because she's told them this like fifty times it just makes Derek smirk and lean forward and kiss her.

“Eww” Mason says from the floor.

“We don't say that when we walk in on you and what's his face dry humping on the couch do we?” Braeden smirks.

“His name is Corey and he's not my boyfriend” Mason tells her blushing.

“I didn't say he was dude” Braeden smirks and laughs when Mason splutters and faces the TV.

Every eye in the room is suddenly attracted to the door as it slams open and Stiles walks into the room his face clearly showing how pissed he is.

It's quiet until Brett walks into the room from the Balcony beaming but trying not to be too obvious since the relationship between the two of them was new and they haven’t told anyone yet.

Hell Derek and Braeden only know because they had cameras placed around the place for extra security during Braeden’s pregnancy and they happened to see them making out on the monitors last week.

“Did your dad eat all your curly fries again?”Brett asks filling in the silence attempting to fill in the Silence.

“She gave me gonorrhoea!” Shouts out loud to the whole room causing everyone's eyes to widen in disbelief.

Derek's eyes bulge slightly and he looks to Brett waiting for the reaction.

“You've been cheating on me?” Brett asks his eyes glowing but his voice wasn't raised it just sounded sad.

“Wait you guys are together?” Scott decides to say and Derek actually wants to face plant because of how dumb he is sometimes.

“Of course I fucking haven't I haven't even had sex since Malia left when I killed Theo” Stiles shouts looking hurt Brett would even suggest that.

“Well you've just said that you haven't had sex with anyone then you said she gave you gonorrhoea and I know you didn't get it from fucking Malia because were creatures can't catch or pass on venereal diseases Stiles so what am I supposed to think?” Brett asks his voice getting steadily louder.

“Well your supposed to trust your boyfriend when he says he hasn't slept with anyone else” Stiles shouts too obviously pissed that Brett doesn't believe him.

“You have gonorrhoea and you said she gave you it so sorry if that made me jump to conclusions, and your boyfriend? That a bit much isn't it? After all you wouldn't let us tell anyone yet.

“Because I wanted to see if I trusted you fully first in case you haven't noticed I have a hard time trusting people hell I hated Derek until recently” Stiles fumes.

“Stiles!” Braeden shouts before the argument could continue.

“What?” Stiles asks frustrated.

“why don't you tell him how you got the STI instead of arguing?” She suggests.

“The fucking witch” Stiles shouts looking from Braeden to Brett.

“You had sex with the witch?” Scott asks eyes wide in horror because the witch was like fifty.

“Shut the fuck up Scott I'm not you I don't go around giving myself out to everyone who smiles at me” Stiles fumes.

“I don't sleep with everyone” Scott tells him looking confused.

“Oh no yeah your right that's just your trust” Stiles fumes and smiles a little when Scott looks hurt.

“It makes sense” Derek speaks at loud to cut through the argument that's been months in the making.

“What makes sense about my boyfriend cheating on me?” Brett growls.

“Okay are you a werewolf? Or a puppy? You would have smelt if he slept with anyone and you remember when she muttered that spell and threw it at Stiles we all assumed it was to just throw him in the tree but by the looks of it the spell gave him the clap” Derek shrugs.

“Well would you look at that sourwolf got it in one” Stiles smiles for a fraction of a second because he looks at Scott and his face falls again.

Derek feels really bad for Stiles because Scott's an idiot he's supposed to be an alpha instead he lets his pack get hurt by trying to come up with peaceful hippydippy solutions.

Stiles was right they need to fight get violent not pussy foot around the battle while trying to negotiate that's how people die

“So the witch gave you it through a spell?”Brett asks looking relieved and ashamed of himself all at once.

“Yes and by the way I've told my dad I'm dating you and I told Lydia and Parrish last week so so when you say I don't want us to be together I really wanna punch you” Stiles fumes.

“I'm sorry you know me I get jealous easy I punched that lad the other day for grabbing your ass whilst we were out on a date” Brett tells him walking closer.

“Whatever” Stiles huffs out moving out of Brett reach.

“You okay?” Lydia asks when Stiles walks up the table she and Jordan are occupying looking through text books and accent volumes.

“Actually not really but I'll deal I came over because I found another” Stiles tells her and the excitement is clear on his face.

“You mean another hellhound?” Parrish asks nearly jumping up for joy.

“Yeah in Africa I called the Samoan pack in New York after Satomi gave us the name the Samoan pack gave my other packs names and I finally found one in Africa that has a hellhound in the pack, here is his Skype address so you can talk to him and you owe me like five hundred bucks for my cell bill” Stiles tells them.

“God Stiles I could kiss you”Jordan smirks holding the paper like it's an ancient scroll holding the answers to the universe.

“You better not I might get accused of cheating on Brett with you” Stiles huffs walking over to Breaden and himself dodging Brett's attempts of apology and Scott's attempts to talk.

“Because I got infected by a SPELL!!!!” Stiles shouts emphasising the way he got the infection obviously for Brett to hear. “Deaton says I need a potion to get rid of it he's got all the stuff at the shop but he needs something called Absinthium? He said I could get some from you because you have a massive stock for some reason” Stiles tells her.

“Oh yeah sure I do I don't really have a use for it anymore since I'm pregnant I usually use it to make home made Absinth but it does have magical properties when added to the right mixtures, how much do you need?” She asks smiling trying to comfort him for some reason she really loves Stiles.

“He said two sprigs would do” Stiles smiles helping her up even when she growls out that she's not even showing yet.

“You okay?” He asks him smiling.

“I'm fine it still freaks me out when you smile Derek” Stiles smiles.

“Here you go” Braden says coming back in handing him a Baggie filled with the plant.

“Kinda looks like weed” Stiles smirks.

“But it's not and if I catch you smoking weed I'm going to ground you” Braeden smirks.

“You can't ground me” Stiles laughs at her.

Derek shivers at the laugh cause it's cold and empty, it reminds him of the nogitsune Stiles used to be filled with love lately he's been distant.

“I can your dad said so” Braeden smirks.

“I better get going got to give Deaton this” Stiles says indicating the baggies.

He walks out fast ignoring both Scott and Brett calling him back.

“Well what are you waiting for an invitation? Go after him you idiot” Braeden shouts at Brett actually cackling like a lunatic when Brett sprints out the room.

He just hopes Brett can bring back the old Stiles because this Stiles is cold and distant and empty shell and a massive reminder of how great the old spaz used to be.

Somehow Derek can't stop blaming Scott for trusting Theo after all Theo's the reason Stiles dad won't be able to walk ever again and without Scott trusting him he would have never have got that close.

He really hopes Stiles can come back from the edge because he knows what it's like to be their he was their for almost ten years after his family died and he barely survived he doesn't think he can stand by and watch Stiles destroy himself.

He can't loose another pack he definitely can't loose Stiles the spastic idiot is the reason he's able to open up again.

But it Stiles does loose himself one thing is for certain.

He will never forgive Scott.


End file.
